Face à Face
by demoniak angel
Summary: Tout le monde savait que ça recommencerait mais personne ne voulait que ça arrive. Apparemment ça n'a pas suffit. Confrontation en prespective.. One Shot!


**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.R la magnifique.

**Rating : **K, selon les nouvelles règles (soit G, pour ceux qui s'y sont pas encore fait)

**Notes** (ou stupidités débitées par l'auteur) _D.A_ : -« Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous, ici Demoniak Angel qui vous parle (écrit) en direct (ou presque) ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur l'espace dédié à mon dernier One Shot !Et oui, et oui encore un One Shot ; — Vous allez dire que c'est pas une grande nouvelle étant donné que pour l'instant je ne fait que ça. Mais c'est déjà ça, et puis on critique pas hein , je suis méga susceptible ! — Hum, oui donc, je vous présente ma toute dernière œuvre. Elle est pas très longue…

_Lecteurs _: - Pour changer…

_D.A, s'énerve _: - J'ai dit aucun commentaire ! Grumbl… Donc elle n'est pas très longue, (_regard noir)_ , mais je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière ! (_sourit de toutes ses dents)_ J'espère donc que sa va vous plaire (_croise les doigts)._

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce serait très sympa si quelque uns se dévouaient pour me laisser une review, un petit commentaire, des insultes…non ça on évite svp , des critiques ou autres... Bon, je vais peut être cesser de dégoiser des inepties et je vais vous laisser lire tranquille !... A part ça, ça va vous ? Je me disais que…

_Lecteurs _: - C'est pas bientôt fini !

_D.A, vexée _: - Rooo c'est bon,si on peut même plus faire la conversation… Pffffff.

_Lecteurs _: - si ça continue la présentation vont être plus longue que la fic !

_D.A, boude _: - Bon, ça va j'ai compris,je vais me faire cuire un œuf…grand sourire Bonne lecture !

_Lecteurs, soulagés _: - Pas trop tôt…

* * *

_**FACE A FACE**_

Je savais que cela se reproduirait, que nous serions de nouveau face à face. Je m'y étais préparé. Tout le monde le savait ; tous redoutaient ce moment. Seulement personne ne sait quelles seront les conséquences cette fois ci. Moi-même je l'ignore. Et même si je m'y attendais, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que cette nouvelle confrontation eut lieu si tôt, sans doute l'espoir me poussait-il à croire qu'il ne viendrait jamais.

Mais à présent qu'il est là, devant moi, je me rends compte que c'était inévitable.

Le silence autour de nous se fait pesant.

Il me fait face, droit et fier. Il me fixe. Il tente de paraître calme et maître de lui mais c'est perdu d'avance : la fureur se lit dans ses yeux et le trahis.

Je l'observe. Tentant de trouver le faille, comme si celle-ci pouvait se refléter dans son attitude, dans ses gestes. Je me prépare mentalement à l'épreuve qui va suivre, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de l'atteindre,de le toucher.

Rien ne sera laissé au hasard. Les conflits précédents ont laissé des traces, des marques, visibles ou non, pour lui comme pour moi. Je connais ses points faibles, comme il sait les miens. Et nous savons tous deux, qu'aucun de nous n'en sortira indemne.

L'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus lourde. La tension grimpe.

Qui amorcera les hostilités ? Lequel de nous deux aura le cran d'attaquer le premier ? Qui déclanchera la bataille ? Lui ou moi ?

Je sais qu'il pense la même chose. « Allez, vas-y, lances toi, qu'on en finisse! Qu'on connaisse enfin le dénouement de cette lutte acharnée ! »

Je sens la colère s'insinuer en moi. Lentement. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, j'entends le sang heurter mes tempes, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes joues s'empourprent.

La température a augmenté de quelques degrés subitement. Malgré le froid arrivé avec le mois de novembre, je distingue parfaitement la sueur qui commence à perler sur son front.

Il commence à s'agiter. Ses poings s'ouvrent et se ferment nerveusement, ses mâchoires se serrent, ses yeux s'assombrissent.

Je comprends ce que ça signifie : la bataille sera sans merci. Sans pitié. Aucun compromis. Aucune victoire tant que l'un de nous deux n'aura reconnue sa défaite. Le combat va être long, douloureux aussi certainement. Je ne faillirais pas et apparemment ça n'est pas non plus dans ses projets.

Le sort en est jeté ; finalement il se décide, impatient. Il fait un pas dans ma direction, menaçant, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je ne recule pas. Je lui tiens tête. Ses sourcils froncés indiquent clairement ses intentions. Ses lèvres fines d'abord étroitement closes s'ouvrent pour me jeter une remarque acerbe, sans doute ruminée depuis un certain temps :

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis que tu avais reçu une lettre de ton idiot de Bulgare ? »

Essayant de garder le contrôle sur mes nerfs, qui risquaient de lâcher à tout moment, je ne répondis pas me contentant de le foudroyer du regard.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il poursuit : « Tu voulais sans doute garder pour toi la déclaration d'amour de Vicky ! »

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas MON bulgare ! Deuxièmement, cesses de l'appeler Vicky ! Et troisièmement, le courrier que je reçois ne te regarde en rien, Ron ! »

Et c'est repartit. Premier round… avant les suivants. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Certes non. Après tout, je resterais Hermione et tu seras toujours Ron, alors pourquoi ça changerait ?

* * *

Et voilou ! Alors c'était comment ? Je vous ai bien eut , hein ? Avouez ! C'était quand même le but de la fic… Quelqu'un m'envoie une review ? (_grand silence)_ S'il vous plait ? Promis je mors pas ! Je serais sage. (_se met au garde à vous_ )

Bon, ben faites comme vous voulez après tout… Quand à mon moi-même, il va peut-être aller réviser… ou peut-être pas… Bof, je pense que ça va dépendre du sens du vent. En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fic, et j'espère sincèrement que ceux qui on lu toutes les stupidités que j'ai écrit avant et après la fic s'en remettront. Bien le bonsoir, à la votre et bonne route !

Demoniak Angel


End file.
